Kingdom Hearts 2017 Advent Calendar
by SaphirActar
Summary: 24 days before Christmas, 24 prompts about Kingdom Hearts, have fun reading a new chapter every day ! [Challenge]
1. Beginning

**First, thank you so much Ejes for translating my prompts, you are the best !**

 **Then, hello everyone ! With Ejes, we worked on an Advent Calendar (one for each of us) about KH and here it is, my first prompt ! I'm writing in french usually but since Ejes writes hers prompts in english, I asked her for a little help in there. I undestand english pretty well and read it too, but when it comes to write, well... So she was really helpfull, thank you so much, again !**

 **The release of my prompt is early because I'm really busy tomorrow, due to personal stuff. So, the first prompt will be about "Beginning" (Ejes had chosen all the themes) and I hope you will enjoy it ! Ejes has her own calendar about KH (only in english) so make sure to check hers prompts too ! Let's go for this fun challenge !**

* * *

"All will be fine", had promised Diz. "Naminé will gather all of Sora's memories, and he will wake up..."

Riku slowly walked into the Beast's Castle woods. His senses were perfectly sharp. He wouldn't let one of the idiots from the Organization trouble him in the middle of his mission. What was he after? Truth was, he didn't really know. The teenager came straight after his last conversation with Diz.

"However, Naminé is facing some issues. Something is blocking the restoring process… Something, or someone. As if Sora's memories were drained away."

After hearing such a thing, Riku had no other choice but to find out the truth. He had talked to the "witch", as Diz called her, and ended up in that world.

The Corridors of Darkness were pretty convenient, and easy to use as long as you had one of the Organization black coats. Riku felt so much more free than before, when darkness was possessing his body. A moment of his life he'd better forget.

A metallic cling caught his attention. He realized he was almost on the bridge, leading to the Beast's castle. Cautiously, Riku walked to the gigantic door, checking there wasn't any hidden Heartless – or worse. That's when he saw it.

It, that was a hooded figure, similar to the ones from the Organization. A member of it? Riku believed it until he saw the Keyblade the figure was holding. The Key was an important element, a potential connection to Sora. The teen's interest grew as he was watching the stranger. The Keyblade wielder wasn't really good, but still defeated the few Heartless around. There was something off with the weapon, no energy came from it. Even against mere Shadows, the wielder was struggling and screamed at every attack.

"That voice… Is it… feminine?"

What was taking away Sora's memories, could it be this… this thing? Riku couldn't regard it as a real person. In his mind, all of those who wore the coat weren't worth being regarded as somebodies. Him included. Mickey was the only exception.

He was still looking for more informations on who this mysterious wielder was. Riku couldn't know it yet, but the quest to help his best friend was merely beginning. This was where his role was starting, alongside this stranger whose name he would soon learn: Xion.


	2. Number

**Hello everyone, just on the line, here comse the second prompt, Number! Thank you again Ejes, who had… less than an hour to translate it? I went to a very big books fair so I had no time at all but the prompt is ready! I just love Axel and Saïx, so I really wanted to write about them. Also, Ejes wrote an amazing one shot so be sure to check it !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be Blue… any idea ? Have a good day/night/everything you want !**

 **(I'm tired so my english might be a little bit weird, sorry !)**

* * *

"Mh? That's because I joined the Organization before you did. An order was required, and I am therefore the Number VII while you are VIII. That's it, there are no further explanations required."

Addicted to his work as he was, Saïx left him here, going back to work on yet another pile of files. Every time the redhead would ask him, the man with the handsome blue hair would always give a pragmatic answer, not looking for any further explanations. The number eight hence never had the chance to tell him what he'd be dying to say for so long.

The truth.

"Saïx... Is there anything from Isa left in you?"

They never talked about their past. Still, most of the Organization nobodies remembered where they were from, quite clearly. The emotional part of them was of course gone, and there were still some dark spots, but Axel could still remember the time when he was Lea. Far too well. Saïx, on the other hand, seemed to have lost most of his part alongside his heart. He wasn't the same person anymore.

Sometimes, the number eight wondered why he would think so much about it. In the end, he didn't know a thing about what having feelings was like, after all. Did it really matter? He had no answer. Sometimes, it felt like he wanted to see Isa, but Isa was obviously gone, and so was Lea.

So why did he want to tell him so much about this specific memory?

It happened after they lost their hearts. Axel couldn't remember precisely how it happened, one of the few fuzzy spots of his memory. They were in the castle, and then... Screaming, torture, deep and stifling darkness. He did not like remembering that, and he tried as much as he could not to think about this time of his past.

He then woke up, and met the Organization leader, Xemnas. The way too charismatic Nobody told him everything. Well, that is, everything he would let Axel know, just enough to avoid any question. That should have been enough. That had been enough. Yet, the redhead had plenty of questions in his mind.

"You woke up before the other one." Said the voice, deep, calm. "You shall be the Organization XIII number sever. Axel."

"The other one... No, wait up! I cannot be a number above him."

He somehow remembered he refused to be superior to Saïx. So he instead took the number eight. That number suited him, not that he really cared. No matter how unusual the request was, Xemnas granted it without a question. Should the numbers be given to one or the other, it made no difference to him.

Here was what Axel was dying to say. He wanted to tell Saïx he switched their numbers because... Because what, exactly? Because it had felt like he had to do it? No, there was probably something else. But the redhead was just a Nobody, he had not feelings. In his chest, something felt incredibly heavy, but Axel had no idea of what that could have been.


	3. Blue

**For this third day, I have one challenge : introduce a character that is not in Kingdom Hearts already (well i don't have to do it in this prompt but it happened to be here). So, since I'm currently crazy about Voltron, say hello to the potatoe squad ! The theme Blue was perfect for this, even thought I could have pick Aqua but it was too obvious ! Thank you again Ejes, you are amazing !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will "Home". Any idea ? Good reading everyone !**

* * *

Sora massaged his temples, staring right in front of him. His sight was still blurry, although it was getting clearer. He couldn't wait to see what the sleeping world he ended up in this time looked like. The last one, the Pranksters' Paradise, had seemed very festive but ended up being full of any kind of traps. This time, he should be much more cautious, and much less naive.

He was puzzled by what he was seeing. In front of him was a kind of lion. A blue lion. A blue, gigantic, robotic lion, if he wanted to be really precise. No matter how many worlds Sora had visited, he had never seen anything like this. Was it a kind of heartless? The robot was still, and the boy didn't really feel threatened by the metallic feline.

"Hey, what are you doing with my lion?"

The keyblade wielder, his mind still fuzzy, turned around as fast as he could, forgetting to summon his weapon. A brunette young man was walking towards him, gesturing with his arms. There were other people behind him : a man looking as solitary as Cloud, but with black hair, another, taller and older, with short dark hair lightened by a white forelock, a dude with a darker skin, dark hair and a friendly smug on his face. The last one was... A girl? A boy? Someone who couldn't be taller than Sora, with the same spiky hair, only a shade lighter.

Looking around, the boy noticed the blue lion wasn't the only one. There were other gigantic felines, a green one, a yellow one, a red one, and a black one. Sora felt so small next to them, but he still strangely didn't feel threatened at all. His mind was finally clear when the one who talked to him reached him.

"Hey, answer to me! What are you doing here? How did you get into the castle?"

"Uh... Hi? I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm here by accident?"

"Accident?" repeated the one with the white lock, while all the others looked at him as if he were their leader.

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sora, nice to meet you!"

"Sora? I'm Shira. This is Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance."

"Are these lions yours?" asked the boy, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course they are!" answered Lance. "We are Voltron, the legendary defender! We all have a lion, Blue is mine, and when we are together, we are forming a huuuge robot that nothing can stop, not even the Galras!"

"Wow, that's so cool! Never heard of that before!"

"Wait a minute... You mean you don't know Voltron? Where are you from again?" said Hunk, surprised.

"I'm from another world... From another universe, even." The spiked hair boy smile. "I fight too to save the world... Using this!" He summoned his keyblade in his hand.

"Wow! What is that weapon?" asked Hunk.

"How does it work?" Pidge was suddenly really interested.

"Well, this is called a Keyblade, and I can control it because I'm its wielder... Quite frankly, I'm not sure I get all of this, but long story short I use it to save the worlds."

"Then that's just like our lions." Noted Hunk. "They are the ones deciding who can pilot them."

"Worlds?" noticed Keith.

"Yes, there are many worlds... many universes and I have to protect them!"

"Oh, I see, no big deal" laughed Lance. "And I guess you are doing that all by yourself?"

"No, we are several wielders, but I'm the one in charge of this area. I guess I shouldn't be telling you all of that... Well, it's too late now, isn't it? Hahaha!"

"What do you think, Shiro?" asked Keith.

"I've heard of that before... That's something a bit different from alternative realities, but... Yes, I've heard about Keyblades before. I think we can trust him."

Everyone instantly relaxed, and Sora naturally smiled. He had been worried they would see him as a foe, since he broke into their place, so he was lucky one of them knew the legend about the keyblade.

"Then what are you doing here?" finally said Shiro.

"You see, that's a bit complicated." Sora didn't really wish to display all the elements of his exam. "If the magician Master YenSid sent me here, I must have a task to accomplish. Perhaps I can help you in some way?"

"With your height and your hedgehog hair?" skeptically asked Pidge.

"Look who's talking" whispered Lance, who burst into laughters with Hunk.

"You know, I can hear you", they sulked, and Sora still didn't know what gender they were.

"Any help is precious." smiled Shiro. "Welcome among the paladins." He held out his hand, and Sora gladly shook it.

"Thanks, I feel like we will make a good team!" happily said the boy.

"I can't wait to see you use that weapon." Keith said, curious.

"Oh, I'm no expert yet... But according to King Mickey, I'm not half bad. Riku told me I still had a long way to go, though. Riku... I hope I will see him again soon."

"That Riku, is he a friend of yours?" asked Hunk.

"Yes, he's a wielder too, and he's much stronger than me..."

"Paladins, sorry to interrupt", a man's voice echoed through the speakers, "but a Galra fleet has been seen close to a goods ship for the planet Antrul."

"Got it, Coran! Voltron Lions, here we go!" Shiro yelled.

"Sora, come with me." offered Lance. "My lion is the best one!"

"So he likes to think." whispered Keith a bit further away.

"Hey, I heard that!" the brunette shouted. "Don't you worry, Blue, you are the best one, don't pay attention to him!"

Sora followed Lance into the enormous lion. He was used to space travel, but this robot had nothing to do with a gummi ship. As often, Sora let that everlasting feeling of joy invade his mind. This adventure would be one of a kind, and Lance's jokes did nothing to prove him wrong.


	4. Home

**New day, new prompt but thanks again to Ejes for her translation ! This time, the theme was Home and I just wanted to write about this ship so... It's not a ship really well known but I like their aesthetic and that theory. Other fans around ? I just love Demyx, he's such a cute little dork and we don't know that much about his past ! I try to imagine a little part of it, hope you will like it !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be Night terrors, any idea ?**

* * *

He was dragging his feet as he exited the corridor of darkness, as he always did when sent on a mission. He wasn't built for that, fights weren't his thing. Well, at least today, it was an observation mission, the perfect plan.

"Dont' make me lose my time, Demyx. If you don't involve yourself more, you know what fate you will be meeting. A life as a Dusk might be easier for you."

The number nine shivered, and kept walking.

It was a new world for him today, called Atlantica. He discovered with delight a beach with white sand, and an endless sea. The perfect world to rest. Demyx decided he would report that nothing particular happened, that all had been quiet. That way, he would make the most of his day, a nap on the warm sand seemed like the perfect option. A grin drawn on his face, he felt this day was suddenly turning much better.

Then, he heard the sound of the waves.

A strange sensation seized him. As if...He never felt that before, so he had no way to describe it. Demyx suddenly felt himself irremidiably drawn to the the sea. A sudden, imperious attraction he did nothing to restrain. He felt pain, but it wasn't physical. The number nine walked to the water, his element, and plunged his hand in it. It was cold, and yet something felt warm in his chest.

"It feels like... I remember..."

The Organization Nobodies usually remembered their past, but he was part of those who couldn't remember a thing. Still, the swell brought something back to him. Pictures, fragments of time... Feelings? No way. Nobodies had no heart, thus no feelings. Wondering what he should do, the young man sat on the sand, on the limit of the backswell, and summoned his citar. He quickly tuned it, and started playing, letting his instinct guide him.

A merman appeared in his mind, gracefully, swiftly swimming in the ocean. Around him, many fishes came closer with the current, not scared at all. A mermaid came, in a whirl of red hair. Her smile was as beautiful as she was, and Demyx enjoyed the brightness of her eyes. He knew her name. Ariel.

Pictures kept coming to his mind, happy memories of an underwater palace, his music matching the atmosphere. Demyx kind of had the sensation he knew what feeling felt like, because he sure felt something for that mermaid. She stirred something in him, and he wanted to see her again, to understand. Ariel must have the answers.

Ditching his instrument, he opened his closed eyes, and smiled. His mission took a whole different turn now. The number nine had found some hints about his past, and he did not intend to stop here. Getting back on his feet, Demyx walked to the sea, and stopped when the water reached his knees, staring intently at the horizon.

"So that's how it is... That feeling... I'm home."

Not caring about anything else, he dived.


	5. Night Terrors

**Hello everyone ! The theme Night Terrors was really inspiring for hurt/comfort and some strifeheart ! It's not really canon for this AU (haha) but my inspiration comes from the AU of Liverpepper ! Go check her work on Tumblr, she's really amazing and I melt everytime on her stories. If you like Strifeheart, twins Sora and Roxas or cute family AU, this is for you ! Thank you again Ejes, you are the best, everyday !**

* * *

"Zack..."

"You shouldn't have. Look at what you've done."

"Cloud!"

"No, Zack, you shouldn't have… Sorry, Zack..."

"Wake up!"

"You're a monster. Look at what you are, half-existence!"

"Cloud!"

"You should worry about yourself instead!"

"Wake up, Cloud!"

"This is where hell starts for you! You cheap copy, willing to become a hero, hahaha!"

"CLOUD!"

"NO!"

Said Cloud woke up screaming. It took him a long time to realise he was in his bed, safe, and that Leon was by his side, staring at him with concern, a comforting hand on his shoulder. The blonde breathed calmly, uselessly wiping the sweat running down his face. Unpleasant pictures came back to his mind, and he wished he could forget them.

"Cloud, are you okay?" softly asked the brunette.

"I think so." Finally answered the blonde.

"It was just a bad dream. It's over now."

"It was so much more than that, Leon… I'm sorry I troubled you."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't really want to live that again..."

"They say bad dreams are quicker to fade away if you tell them out loud."

After a short hesitation, Cloud decided it would be better to spill it out rather than keep that for him, overthinking about it for the whole night. He should do that more often.

"I dreamt about Zack's death… But this night, it was different."

"You still believe you are responsible for that accident? Cloud..."

"I don't, but… In my dream, there was this shadow, talking to me. Telling me I was nothing but… But Zack's Nobody."

"Why would it say that?" asked Leon, his brows furrowed.

"Because compared to him, I'm worthless. I've always… I've always tried to copy him, but that was only so that I could stand out. Zack was… So much better than me..."

Tears started to run down Cloud's cheeks, but Leon instantly wrapped his arms around him. With softness, with warmth, the brunette held him tenderly, caressing his hair in a comforting motion. The fake SOLDIER felt safer than ever.

"Don't you ever say again you are worthless in front of me. Ever."

"Leon, I..."

"Keep quiet, Cloud. Please."

The blonde smiled and obeyed. The nightmares were recurring, but never the scarred man blamed him for that, said anything about it. Leon, on his side, hoped he would quickly chase away the nightmares of the man he loved.


	6. Calendar

**Hello there, I'm late, sorry but here a stupid prompt, with a stupid joke (but I love it anyway so please don't judge me too much... Oh well you can if you want !). I'm so in love with this two cinamon rolls so I wanted to write something funny about them, hope you will like it ! Again, thank you Ejes for your amazing work, be sure to check her prompts... and her note at the end of the chapter !**

* * *

"Why isn't Roxas back yet?"

Axel was pretty sure he did not ask for something that complicated. The two friends had decided it was time to try new food, rather than sticking to the sea-salt ice-cream.

This time, it was Roxas's turn to go buy something – however, he had had no idea. His amnesia was probably to blame. The red head had thought in his stead, something cheap and easy to find here in Twilight Town

"How about a bunch of dates?"

At this time of the year, the fruits should be sold at ever stall, the number thirteen would easily find some. The abundance of it even made it pretty cheap, and working in the Organization often meant being quite wary about your munnies.

"It's been like two hours. Something must have happened."

Axel searched his mind, trying to find what he could have missed. Roxas had looked surprised by the request, but still went. Why would he be surprised? He probably never seen dates before. After all the things the number eight had to explain to him since he had joined the Organization, that wouldn't be really surprising.

Time went on, and after three hours, Axel decided to go and look for his friend. On his way, he met Xigbar, the number two. The red head liked him for his chill attitude at any time, but was still wary of him and his relationship with Xemnas.

"Hey, Xigbar, you wouldn't happen to have seen Roxas, would you?"

"Mh? Roxas? I think I saw him at the stationer's!"

"At the... What is he doing there?"

"No idea. Said he was looking for a calendar."

"A calendar... No way..."

"Does that mean anything to you?"

"Nothing important. Thanks, Xiggy!"

"Kids sure are weird these days."

The one-eyed man left, mumbling, while Axel ran to the stationer's. There was only one in Twilight Town, and that saved him a lot of time. He found Roxas staring at calendars, holding two different models, one with pets and one with flowers.

"Roxas, what are you doing? I've waited for _three_ hours!"

"Oh, sorry Axel. I had troubles finding the shop, and now I'm hesitating about which model I should pick. You weren't really specific about that. These two look great, but I would never have thought you could eat them."

"Wait. What? Told you to get us some dates, not a calendar!"

"But a calendar is full of dates!"

There was a silence, then Axel exploded into laughter. It took him a while to calm down, especially when his buddy looked so discomfited.

"I didn't mean... Not these kind of dates, Roxas! Hahaha... They are... That's the name of a fruit! Got it memorized?"

"I see... Sorry Axel. I didn't know."

"Thank you so much for that, buddy. Didn't laugh that much in ages. Know what? Forget about the dates. Let's go grab something else to eat, my treat. Any idea?"

"Well, just before, I heard that old man talking about something that looked good. How did he call that... Tar... Tartiflette?"

"Well, let's find out where we can have some!"

And that's how the numbers eight and thirteen started their quest for the yummy, cheesy tartiflette. Will they find it? That is another story to tell.

* * *

 **Translator's note: Hi! Ejes there! I shouldn't be invading Saphir's story like that, sorry sorry. I just wanted to tell you that this is almost luck I managed to translate this. I was worried when I read it in French, because the date(fruit) is called 'datte' and the date(day) is called a 'date'. The whole plot was based on this pun, and I worried that would translate poorly into English. Luckily, you guys have the same word for both! Hurray! Also, tartiflette is a Swiss dish with potatoes and cheese and it is incredibly good. You should definitely try to have some one day. With these wise words, Ejes out!**


	7. Wayfinder

**Hello guys, I'm not late today, thank you Ejes, you are awesome ! For this theme, I wanted to talk about these two cutie pies and then, I imagined this ! Hum, with the translation, it can look like a ship but It was not my intention, really ! Well, if you want to see it as a ship, it's up to you but not my fault haha ! I hope you will enjoy it !**

 **Tomorrow : Broken. Any guess ?**

* * *

Deception was painted all over Riku's face, and it was heartbreaking to see such an expression on a kid's face. He did his best to hide it, but that was a tough job, especially when you were only eight.

"Happy Birthday Sora!"

It was his best friend's birthday, and there was a party held on Destiny Island to celebrate. Beside the two of them, there were also Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi. It was a lovely day and the kids were having fun. Then came the time for the birthday boy to receive his presents. His grin was so wide it went from an ear to the other. Riku had crafted his present himself, and he was really proud of it. He had taken his inspiration from a legend he liked, and arranged it his way. He couldn't wait to give it to Sora, to see his reaction. But for now, it was Kairi's turn. Riku looked at her present… And that's how deception came to his face.

"Wow, a Wayfounder! Thank you so much, Kairi!"

"It's a Wayfinder", smirked Tidus.

"I picked it myself!" Proudly answered Kairi. "Yellow, just like the Paopu fruits!"

The brunette was so happy he hugged her right away. Riku was frozen, staring at this gorgeous present, his looking stupid in comparison. He started feeling unwell. Unfortunately, Sora was getting closer to him, as it was Riku's turn. Seeing his best friend's grin, Riku couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything for you."

Hiding his face with his silver hair, the boy ran away, much to everyone's stupefaction. He hid by the angular tree overlooking the beach, too ashamed to go back. He felt terrible not to give anything for someone's birthday, but after seeing Kairi's present, he just couldn't give his. Her present was beautiful, while his own was...

"Hey Riku, watcha doin' here?"

"Ah, Sora! I…. I'm sorry…"

"You know, I really don't mind you didn't have a present! What really matters is that you were there with me today. This is something irreplaceable."

"Well… Truth is, Sora, I… I've got a present for you."

"You do? Why did you say you had not then?"

"Because… There's no way mine would ever be worth Kairi's."

"Say, Riku… Can I see it anyway?"

He hesitated for a while, but seeing the brunette pout, he took the present out of his pocket. Sora carefully took it, and delicately unwrapped it. Riku could barely look at him. Inside the paper was a wayfinder, not the kind you would buy. It was a star-shaped object Riku had crafted himself. The object really looked handmade, as the boy couldn't find the best materials for it.

"Riku, that wayfounder… Did you make it yourself?"

"I did… I painted red and blue, because you love these colours, and… There's a pattern of a raft in the middle, because… When we are old enough, we will sail our ship together and we will visit all the worlds! Anyway, I would understand that you'd like Kairi's better, though…

"Are you kidding me? This is the best present I've ever got! Ever!"

Sora was so happy he jumped into Riku's arms, much to the silver haired boy's surprise. How could he say such a thing after receiving Kairi's gorgeous present?"

"Are you sure, Sora? Kairi's prettier. Look at mine - it's damaged already!"

"It might be, Riku, but yours has something Kairi's has not."

"The colours? The pattern?"

"You put your heart in it, Riku. There is a part of you in that wayfounder."

Speechless, the silver haired boy managed to smile. May this present light his friend's way no matter where, even in the Darkest places.


	8. Broken

**Hello, here comes the theme Broken... but not to angtsy I think ! I write it mostly for Ejes (thank you for your translation bro !) because of her amazing fanfiction Secret Place, if you like Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, please, just go read it ! Also, if you like Vanitas and Aqua, you must read Cast a Shadow from Taliax, this fanfic is fantastic and full of feels, I need to read her other fics too !**

 **Next theme : Book ! Any idea ?**

* * *

"You are but an object. Without a master to order you around, you would merely be a conscious part of Darkness. You trash!"

Lying in a dark place, Vanitas repeated in his head Xehanort's words, over and over. Not that it particularly affected him, but he had to admit there was some truth in that. That was the most painful: knowing he was a tool, only good to follow orders, without any free will.

A chained slave.

"Tch. Well, fuck you, Xeha, I won't be coming back."

Had he any choice in that, though? He'd rather not thinking about it, that would only make him angrier. Did the old man have some business to do? Was he elsewhere? Around him, the world was made of Darkness. Yet, none of his unversed would show up. Not even the slightest hint of heartless. It was too calm. Way too calm.

His hand searched in his pocket until he felt something slightly sharp. Vanitas took the thing off and smiled at the sight of the wayfinder. It was his most precious possession, what reminded him that life wasn't just darkness. What made him feel human, even though no one would think of him that way. No one but her.

"Never forget, Vanitas. There is Light in all of us."

Aqua. Their meeting had been surprising and brought him so much, and since then, he'd have to admit he enjoyed her company. A lot. Sometimes, he was annoyed by her habit to see the good in everything, but he was still impressed by that talent of her. She saw the good even in a trash like him.

"Light is in all of us… But so is Darkness."

Playfully, Vanitas couldn't have resisted to taunt her. Although she had not denied it, he had seen what went through her eyes. She knew she had Darkness within her, and it scared her as much as it comforted her. There was no point in living in denial. The world wasn't all black or white. Vanitas saw it grey. A dark shade of grey. Incredibly dark. His way of living remained pretty shady, no matter the progress he had made. He brought his attention back to the wayfinder, and his heart missed a beat at one detail.

"It's broken!"

His tone was similar of that of a 5-years-old, but his existence since he had been split from Ventus had not been much longer. All he could think about now was that his most precious possession was broken and he was furious. A weird feeling invaded him, something new, something he had never felt before. A mix of anger, of scare, and of something that could be worry.

"If it's broken… Something must have happened to Aqua!"

The object was way too resistant to be damaged just by being in his pocket. Vanitas had no idea of where he was, but he would find his Light friend. No matter in what world she was, even in the Realm of Darkness, Vanitas would find Aqua. He would rather not put any word on the reason why, though.


	9. Book

**I'm almost late... almost but not ! Here come the 9th prompt ! With the theme Book, I wanted to write about Kingdom Hearts Union Cross ! Any player around ? I play in the same party as Ejes (by the way, thank you again for your translation, you are the best !). I hope you will enjoy reading this too, even if you don't know much about the characters. Good night everyone !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be Child. Fluff is coming, dear readers !**

* * *

"Ephemer, you look like you're in a really good mood today. Did something happen?"

"Master Ava, you know, I made a friend from another union today."

"Did you ?" asked the fox-faced masked keyblade wielder, amused. "Tell me more."

"She's a girl from the Unicornis."

"With Ira, then. Is she nice?"

"She is. We explored the city together today, it was a lot of fun! We're meeting again tomorrow. I'm so impatient."

"I'm so happy for you, Ephemer. To be honest, I think it would be great if all the Unions could work together an be friends. If only the others could get that too…"

"Master Ava? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing important. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet", he evasively answered, and she knew he was lying. "I was wondering…"

"What is it?" she asked, half expecting what was coming.

"Do you think I could have a look at… the Book?"

"Not a chance. Only the foretellers can read it, Ephemer."

"Awww… Well, at least I tried! I… Time to go, Master Ava! See you soon!"

"Try not to make her wait tomorrow!"

He ran away, not looking back. He had always had so much energy in him. Ephemer was a kind and generous person, with a strong curiosity, a desire to always learn more, that Ava had soon noticed. This was probably the reason why she chose him… Ava shook her head, refusing to think about the plans she had made because of the Master of Masters. It was way too complicated.

She put her hand in her pocket and took out the book of prophecies, pretty little blue grimoire, looking rather dull on the first look. Yet, all the capital informations about the future of this world was written in it. Of these worlds, even. Every union master had one, but all had some specific extra information. Ava flipped the pages of hers, knowing it all by heart.

The keyblade wielder noticed a page she had never paid much attention to. It was talking about Ephemer, that she remembered, but the page also mentioned a girl. Ephemer just had made a new friend. Coincidence? She carefully read the lines, and she felt a lump in her throat. Nothing she read really enjoyed her, but fate couldn't be avoided.

"Ephemer, I'm sorry… It would have been better if you had never met het."

But it was too late. Ava lifted her eyes to the sky, wondering how close the War was.


	10. Child

**Hi there everyone ! Hope you enjoy your weekend, I wish you a nice week ! Today, for the theme Child, I just wanted to write something fluffy about Birth by Sleep, about how Terra and Aqua met ! It is just my point of view but feel free to share your own headcanon for them, I'm really interested ! Well, I leave you with these cuties, hope they will warm up your hearts !**

 **For tomorrow ? The theme will be blade and... I hope Ejes will like it !**

* * *

"Terra! Terra, come over there!"

From the top of his eight years of existence, the boy looked behind him, surprised. Usually, Eraqus would let him play all morning long, and wouldn't call him before lunch. It could only mean one thing: he had discovered something important.

Curious, Terra ran to his Master. He stopped a few feet away, surprised. Next to the great Keyblade wielder, a little girl, around his age, was looking around with curiosity. He never saw her before in the Land of Departure. Who was she?

The girl turned her face to him and stared at him with a big smile. He blushed, unprepared as of what to do in such a situation.

"Terra, please meet Aqua. She's here to follow the same training as you, which makes you comrades. Be kind to her, will you?"

"Yes… I will, Master! Erm… Hi, Aqua" he managed to stutter.

"Hello Terra, it's nice meeting you."

"I'll let the two of you get to know each other. I'll call you for lunch, is that alright? Terra, would you mind showing Aqua around?"

"Of course, I… Let me do that! Follow… Please follow me, A-Aqua!"

She diligently followed him as Eraqus left them, a fatherly smile on his face. Terra didn't know how to act around Aqua. He wasn't really used to having women (or girls) around. Of course, there had been his mother, but that was so long ago… He finally decided to take her to the fighting ground, thinking it might be the most interesting place to show before lunch.

"Don't you think it's funny?" She asked out of the blue.

"W-What is?" He wasn't really good with jokes.

"I'm Aqua, and you're Terra. Water and Earth! We were meant to be comrades!"

She kindly smiled, and he couldn't help but smile too. At least, she Aqua appeared to be incredibly nice, and he would enjoy her company. Terra started to explain to her how the training usually went on. Of course, he was only eight, but he wasn't much of a beginner. To prove it to her, he summoded a Keyblade into his hand. Although she seemed impressed, she still managed to summon one as well.

"Say, Terra… Even if we sometimes have to fight each other… Can we still be friends?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? We'll both become incredibly skilled Keyblade Masters!"

That day was the first day of an endless and unbreakable friendship… Or maybe even more than that.


	11. Blade

**Hello guys ! Today, thanks again to Ejes for her translation, you are the best bro ! For Blade, I wanted to write something about Liverpepper AU (yes, another one), I'm so in love with the Strifeheart family ! Hope you like it too, please, go check her work ! Go check Ejes' calendar too if you don't do it already ! So, I leave you with some fluffy stuff, enjoy !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be Desert. Any idea ?**

* * *

"Tell me, Pa, what's inside that chest?"

"Wait a minute, Sora, and you will know." sighed Cloud.

He couldn't help a soft smile. The twins, Roxas and Sora, had asked their fathers what was inside the huge chest in the attic, and Leon finally encouraged his lover to tell them. They had the right to know.

"Is it a treasure?" Asked little Roxas with eyes full of wonder.

"In a way, it is." Nodded the brunette adult. "It's mostly full of memories… Cloud, can't you open it?"

"Will you please be patient? I'm not the one who thought a 36-digits-code would be a good decision"!

"Alright alright", sighed Leon, embarrassed. "I didn't want anyone to find it, even by mistake…"

"Come on, what is it, what is it?" Sora was getting really impatient. "Oooh?"

Cloud finally managed to open the chest, and put his hand in it. With a surprising ease, he took out a big sword, which paradoxically looked like a gun. The blonde handed it to Leon carefully. Leon's eyes were full of nostalgia.

"Wow!" The cry came from both of the twins, impressed by the object.

But it wasn't all. Cloud took out another object with the same ease. This time, the twins stared in awe and silence as this sword was even bigger and looked incredibly heavy. Yet, Pa was holding it as if it weighed nothing. As soon as he saw the blade, his eyes lost some light, as if his mind was gone far away.

"Pa, are you okay?" Roxas worried.

"Ah, yes, sorry. It's just… So much memories…"

"Dad, Pa, your weapons are just so cool!" gasped Sora. "How did you get them?"

"They're ours." smiled Leon. "In high school, we had that mandatory military training. We kept them from back then."

"I see! Were you in different divisions then?" Roxas asked, curious.

"We were. This is a gunblade." Dad showed them the sword. "It's a fine balance of strength and magic, as well as long range attacks."

"And this blade… Although it isn't a bad one for spells, it's more of a brute strength sword." Cloud mindlessly touched the cold metal as he spoke. "I was part of the SOLDIER."

"The SOLDIER…. Not the super strong warriors sent to the front lines?" The twins asked in shock.

"Themselves." Laughed Cloud, slightly embarrassed. "Not that I was a First Class or anything, though. Just a random talentless Third Class."

"You could have easily become a First Class, if only…" But Leon was unable to finish his sentence, the words floating mid-air, unspoken.

"Is it because of your illness, Pa?" Guessed Roxas. "The geostigmas…"

"You're right. But, on the bright side, that's how I met Leon. We had met before, but… Not like that."

"Really? What happened?" Sora's eyes were sparkling.

"Well… I collapsed in the middle of the training once…"

"And since I was the only one with some healing knowledge, I helped him. We ended up making a team, and… You know what's next."

"Can we join the army one day too?" Asked Sora with shiny eyes.

"I sure hope not." Sighed Dad.

"I will be the strongest soldier in the world!" Yelled the little boy, not paying attention.

"Nice try, but that will be me!" Added Roxas.

The kids started playing, under the protective look of their fathers, a smile on their face. They could only hope these two would never have to know what the military training was, and that the world would stay peaceful for so many years.


	12. Desert

**Hello everybody, it's time to... No, not to duel, neither adventure time but for a new prompt ! We already reach half of the challenge, wow, time goes so fast ! Hum, anyway, Desert shos a ship that I like pretty much, not in a sweet way but a realistic one probably ! Hope you will like ! If you look for me, I'm doing high five with uncle Xiggy, because he's one of the best troll ever ! And thank you my dear Ejes for your quick translation !**

 **Tomorow, the theme will be Paralyzed ! Any idea ?**

* * *

Saïx was sitting behind his desk, looking at the different missions for today. His job was to split them between the Organization members, accordingly to their skills and what the mission required. This implied to know fairly well every member, which wasn't Saïx's forte. If he knew everyone's combat style, he tended to forget what they actually wanted. There was no room for feelings, especially among the nobodies who didn't have a heart anyway.

"Yo, Blue Boy! What have you got for me today?"

Xigbar, the Nicknames Giver, also the Organization number two, burst into the room without knocking or being invited in (not that he ever did). Saïx couldn't tell if he appreciated the man or not. Although the sniper was pretty efficient when he actually had some motivation to do things rights, he was most of the time just a pain. Was he being an annoyance in purpose? … Probably. That _Blue Boy_ name was getting on Saïx's nerves. He was the closest to Xemnas. He deserved respect.

"I suppose you couldn't just wait for me to hand the missions in the hall?"

"Waiting? That's not my style. So, what do I get?"

"There." Sighed Saïx, handing him a file. "Today's mission."

"See, it was ready already! Let's see… Destroying heartless in Agrabah? Lucky pick, I was craving for some warmth. But isn't that funny? Desert should have been perfect for you, Saïx, don't you think?"

Saïx frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Desert… I wouldn't have thought of a better word to qualify your relationship with Xemnas, really!"

Xigbar escaped, merely stopping his snickering and dodging an UFP (Unknown Flying Projectile) aimed at his head. Xigbar was pretty cheerful as he went for his mission, proud of himself. Meanwhile, Saïx was trying hard to channel his murder pulsions against the number two.

In the end, wasn't Xigbar right?

Since he turned into a Nobody, Saïx had always felt close to the leader, Xemnas. He had naturally came closer to Saïx, and as he had shown some talents, the number one had quickly chosen him as his right hand. Their bond became stronger, stronger than one of a leader and his right arm. The nature of their relation was still troubling him deeply.

However, they were Nobodies, and there was no room for feelings. Had they had a heart, would have things been different? Saïx often wondered about it. Would he have wished that things were different, between Xemnas and him?

He would always ignore the answer.

Meanwhile, even if Xigbar was right, even if that was really a sentimental desert, it didn't matter. Saïx thought these emotions did not matter in a Nobody's life. And the time spent by his leader's side wouldn't make him change his mind, quite the opposite, really. His mood felt a bit lighter, even though in the end, the sniped had hit a nerve.


	13. Paralyzed

**Less than two weeks before Christmas, I'm so excited! We did a Secret Santa at my university today and it was so much fun! I'm supposed to be in class, and I am, but I want to post my prompt now, since Ejes did again an amazing translating job! I can never thank you enough bro! So today, for Paralyzed, you will see a little scene a little angsty, from the point of view of a character I really love... Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be Identity. Can you guess the subject ? :)**

* * *

"He's not here… He isn't anywhere…"

Axel collapsed on the ground, trying to get a grip on the wall to stop his fall, in a dark alley of the City That Never Was. It wasn't safe to come back here, he should have ran to another world, far away, where no one would find him. Were the Organization to find him, he wouldn't last long. Axel wasn't sure he would last to see another sunset anyway.

He took a deep breath in and checked his physical state. It wasn't as bad as he thought. The wound above his left hip was the worst one, result of his fight, but beside this one, nothing was too bad. He'd live. He should have been glad of that, hopeful. Yet, that was quite the opposite.

Realizing he had just fought _Roxas_ was the biggest blow for Axel. His best friend had looked like he finally remembered everything, and then… He realized what was going to happen. Roxas would find Sora, make one with him. Roxas would be gone forever.

"Nobodies have no feelings."Kept on repeating Saïx. "That is stupid."

"Shut up… I don't give a damn about what you think is normal!"

Heartless, theoretically feelingless, the redhead however started crying. He had lost Roxas, and… That was a lot to take on. He felt like he was forgetting something, another pain inside him he couldn't explain. It wouldn't be the first thing Axel wouldn't understand, anyway. That bloody Organization XIII!

What now? The question hit him hard. Axel felt hollow, unable to move. His existence, provided a Nobody really had one, was meaningless. He was alone, he was wounded, he was paralyzed. Nothing awaited him anymore, nothing but the void.

"Axel, we'll meet again!"

Roxas's voice echoed through his head so strongly that he had to look around to be sure it was just in his mind. The blonde wasn't here. But, if he found that Sora, maybe there would be a chance he'd find his best friend and share ice-creams together, once again? Thinking of that brought some warmth in his chest, and he tried to get up. He must have rushed a bit too much, because he fell with violence. A growl of pain escaped his throat.

"Oh, you can run as much as you want, Roxas. I'll be there to bring you back!"

Taking his time, he finally managed to get back on his feet. Axel knew he had to hurry. The Organization would soon find his track and hunt him down. Now he was nothing but a traitor to them.

"I won't let anyone stop me trying to find you… Got it memorized?"

Only silence answered him, but it still gave him courage. With one hand, the flaming warrior opened a dark corridor. While his body had been paralyzed just minutes ago, he could now move again.

To go where? To find what? Axel wouldn't think about failure. Not yet.


	14. Identity

**Buenas tardes ~ Today, for Identity, I wrote about my... well I think we can say my favorite Nobody, even if some others might be in the competition for the first place in my heart. At least, his voice is my favorite haha 3 And also, I just talked about a ship I love, really ! So many questions and no answer... I guess we'll never know how he became a Nobody so I wrote it ! Enjoy ! And Thanks Ejes !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be dotted. Yes, dotted. You don't know what I can do with that ? Yeah, me neither !**

* * *

"Who are you"?

He didn't know. Around him, there wasn't anything but darkness, and in his head was nothing but chaos. Many pictures were flashing so quickly he couldn't really see any. He tried, though. Who was he? What was happening to him? All he could feel in his chest was a cold and deep void. Who was he? Names appeared in his mind.

Aqua. Ventus. Terra. Eraqus. Xehanort. Vanitas. Ventus. Terra. Aqua. Xehanort. Vanitas. Ansem. Eraqus. Aqua. Ventus. Xehanort. Terra. Aqua. Vanitas. Xehanort. Ansem. Aqua. Ansem. Terra. Aqua.

His head was so painful he started screaming. Everything was mixing up, the names made no sense. Was one of them his? Who were the others? Why would " _Aqua"_ sound so important to him? He tried to control his breath, to clear his mind.

A face showed up. A young woman, in her twenties, with pretty blue hair and proud eyes he didn't dislike. She was so pretty. He knew her. Finally, things added up. She was Aqua. She was facing him, smiling, before falling back, straight into Darkness. He reached out for her, but that was too late. Dream? Reality? He couldn't tell. No one could.

"Aqua!" He yelled.

"Who are you? How can you expect saving someone, when you don't even know who you are?"

"I don't know! Who… Who am I?"

A mirror appeared out of nowhere, but when he looked inside, it wasn't his reflection. The reflection kept on changing. First, he saw a young man with dark hair, a massive key in his hand, and who looked ready to attack him.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!"

"You fool… I have no idea of who you are."

The young man quickly switched to a much older scientist with blonde hair. He looked really wise and looked at him with disapproval, with a hint of sadness, perhaps.

"You let me down. How did you dare stealing all that I've owned?"

"I've never done that! We've never met before!"

The reflection switched again and a bald old man appeared. There was something mesmerizing in his yellow eyes. He looked satisfied, the first one not to look hostile to him. What would that man teach him?

"Everything is going according to the plan."

"What plan? What is the plan? I can't remember a thing!"

"Congratulations, we made a big step forward. Soon, the world will be ours."

"The world? Ours? What should I do? I…"

"Well, when I say ours… Mine, as we are only one being!"

The reflection switched into a dark shadow that jumped on him. He was seized by the cold and tried to scream, but he was gasping for air. Would he die here? Where was he? Would someone look for him? Who was he? He finally lost consciousness, and the questions were gone.

In his mind, he saw Aqua again. She walked to him, and smiled with a kindness he wouldn't have expected anyone to be capable of. He wanted to hold her back, but she vanished into nothingness.

When he woke up, he was lost no more. He knew where he was. He knew why he was here. He knew what he had to do, and above all, he knew who he was.

"I am Xemnas, the number one."

That's all he needed to know. Now, his true mission could start. The Organization XIII would soon be created, as well as the City that Never Was. His plans would finally come true.

Still, somewhere, hidden in a corner of his mind, there was always this lady with blue hair, smiling at him, and who would never leave him, even in his darkest hours.


	15. Dotted

**Hello everyone ! Thanks Ejes, for your translation, indeed, but also for this great challenge : a pairing you chose ! Well, I kinda like it now, so well down from you ! I mean, these two characters are book lovers just like me and I think they fit together perfectly. What do you think ? I'm waiting for your opinion ! I hope you will like the theme, with Zexion and his princess of heart !**

 **Tomorrow... What is it again... Promise ! Any idea ?**

* * *

"Your book looks interesting. What is it?"

Zexion startled. He did not expect he would be disturbed in his reading, especially not at such a time. He had a mission to complete in the Beast's Castle, so the number six left early enough to have time to read a few pages of his book. Zexion had settled in the tiny village nearby, on the edge of a somehow isolated fountain. The place was quiet and peaceful, and not many people would be around at such an early hour. For once, his calculations proved him wrong.

"Thats, uh… That's a science book." He stuttered, turning his face to a young brunette with a radiant smile. "Who are you"?

"My bad! My name is Belle. Who are you?"

"Zexion." He paused. "Uh, I'm not supposed to talk to people, actually…"

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you. I was just curious, I guess. It's so rare to see someone actually enjoying a book around here, and there isn't much to read."

"Is that so? What a shame. Reading is an infinite source of knowledge."

"My thoughts exactly! What's your book about?"

"Well… It deals with different worlds, their energy. I don't think you would find it interesting."

"Quite the opposite, really! That sounds fascinating!"

"You know… Once I've finished it… Perhaps I could lend it to you?"

"For real? You would? But we've just met!"

"As long as you take care of it, I'm fine with it. Oh, wait, I have this other one I read already. That's Enchanted River, by . Would you like to read it?"

"Oh, I heard about this one! Isn't it a love story?"

"That's it." He admitted, embarrassed. "I've got to work now. Here, take it."

"Thank you so much, Zexion. I hope we will meet again soon."

"Goodbye, Belle". He then added to himself, "I too hope we'll see each other soon."

With a bit of negotiation, he managed to get another mission in this world a few days later. Zexion did not really expect her to be here, and yet, there she was, at the fountain. Was she waiting for him? That was likely, as she smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Zexion, you're back! I've finished your book!"

"Good morning, Belle. I hope you enjoyed it?"

"True that, it makes you think… I took my science book with me. I've finished it, so if you want it…"

Zexion would come as often as he could, meeting up with Belle at the fountain. Together, they would talk about what they'd just read, who exchange books, and slowly, a bond formed between the two of them. The number six was well aware that as a Nobody, he couldn't exactly have feelings, but he enjoyed seeing Belle. Actually, he enjoyed her company as much as one of a good book. His mood even was less dark since he'd met her.

Yet, one day, Belle didn't come.

Zexion waited, and waited, but he didn't find her. He did his mission but felt no sense of accomplishment whatsoever. The Organization would keep on sending him to this world, but the young woman would never be at the fountain. Even worse, the Nobody found the book he had lent her in the woods. What happened to her? He couldn't even afford investigating. The number of missions in this world slowly decreased, handed to Xaldin instead, and they finally stopped sending him. He was trying hard not to overthink it. That was a failure, but he couldn't help it.

"There's a Heart of Light in the Beast's Castle, Zexion. Want to see it?"

Xaldin had offered him to come, knowing how his friend was interested by the hearts, passions he got from his former life. The scientist couldn't refuse, and went to the mission with the warrior. The men barely spoke, and it suited them both. The number three took his comrade to the castle, much to Zexion's relief that they did not go too close to the village.

They entered the immense place through a secret door, and Xaldin guided him through a maze of corridors, taking them straight above the dancing hall. With care, Zexion had a look at what wa going down there. He obviously saw the Beast, he had the opportunity to see before. The landlord was dancing with… It took his breath away.

"Xemnas said she was a pure heart, so we have to keep an eye on her. Who know, she might be useful one day. Meanwhile, she is the perfect one to keep this powerful monster away and… Zexion? Are you even listening?"

The number six couldn't take his eyes away from the young woman. It was her. It was Belle. He was dying to go and talk to her, to ask her what happened, but that was pointless. Now, the brunette probably had fallen for the Beast, as strange as it seemed. He knew nothing about feelings, but deep down, he knew. Something to do with the light in her eyes.

"Love isn't a straight line." He sighed. "More like a dotted one, really."

Xaldin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring him, Zexion kept looking at Belle. Had he been asked to take the Beast's place, he would have done it without thinking twice. Yet, that wasn't his role, that wasn't for him. Never would Belle be his. Zexion might have no heart, but he kind of understood what love was like. And if that was a dotted love… Perhaps there was still a chance? He kept carefully this idea in his mind, and never lost it.


	16. Promise

**Hello everybody, are you ready for some angst ? No ? Yeah, me neither but here we are with the theme Promise. I cry on this one, really. But I wanted so much to write about this pairing ! I know they are more FF than KH related but this is a KH context so it works, right ? I hope you like it ! Thanks again to Ejes for her works, please, go check her prompts, they're just amazing and I love them so much ! Good night on those wise words !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be Error... Can you guess ? ~**

* * *

"Once I've become a hero, I will come back to you!"

It had been years now, and Aerith was still waiting. So many things had happened since then. Along with her friends, they had to run away from the Radiant Garden, corrupted by darkness, to find shelter in Traverse Town. It wasn't a bad place, but she hoped she would be able to go back home one day.

Aerith was worried about Zack. Would he find her, now that she had changed of world? Where was he now? So many questions, and so few answers… Some days, the flower girl wondered if he could have forgotten her. No matter how likely that was, she'd rather not think about it. Her future boyfriend couldn't do such a thing to her, unless he'd found another girl… With his looks, it would be pretty easy for him.

"Don't you think about that! He will come back! He promised, once he has become a hero!"

The young man's smile haunted her thoughts. He had joined the SOLDIER, a group of fighters meant to defend the world. He was a natural swordsman, for sure, and she knew he would be one of the best ones. Cloud, one of their friends, took him as a model and would soon join the group. Perhaps she could give him a letter for Zack? She liked the idea. Then, he would now where she was and be able to join her.

"I'm sure you have become a hero, Zack. You're already mine."

On second thought, she knew he wouldn't break a promise. So when Cloud left, she handed him the letter, asking him to give it to their friend. The blonde smiled, promised as well, then was off for his new life. Aerith couldn't wait to hear from him.

"Aerith… I'm sorry."

It had never been Leon's thing to comfort people, but he showed a lot of delicacy when the letter came back. It wasn't from Zack, but from Cloud, and it was bearing a terrible message. At least, she now knew why he never gave any news. Why he never came back.

"He promised… He said he would come back…"

"I know. Aerith… Everyone knew his worth. He was a hero. We all can be proud of him, of… Of all he's done."

"At least, he fulfilled his dream, and… Part of our promise."

The florist always had been strong, to keep things to herself to be there for others, to guide them. This time, however, that was too much to handle. Aerith collapsed, in tears, into Leon's man held her against him, softly, in a brotherly care.

"Who?" She didn't need to ask any further.

"Sephirot. And… I think Cloud is after him. He promised to avenge Zack."

If she had thought she couldn't be even more broken, his words proved her wrong.


	17. Mistake

**Hello guys, Koyuki or SaphirActar there ! Here we are not for Error but Mistake ! (French... mistake, sorry haha). I hope it will remind you some memories of KHII. It was inspired by a story Ejes told me. She's polite so she just wanted to say hi to old Sephy... But well, he's not that kind with people so, you know the rest of the story ! Sephiroth please, be more gentle next time, ok ?**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be Loss... One of my favorite prompts !**

* * *

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

The next one who would say that would probably receive Sora's Keyblade in the head. Sure, that wasn't exactly wrong, but some things, while not killing you, didn't exactly make you stronger either, and weren't quite… pleasant. He learnt this the hard way.

It was a perfectly regular stroll around the Hollow Bastion, with Donald and Goofy. The trio were fighting the heartless to help the restoration committee cleaning up the town. It was an endless job, but a good way to improve their fighting skills. This time they had walked pretty far away, all the way to where Sora had fought the 1000 heartless once. A memorable fight that he was proud of and kept on talking about.

"We did a great job today, hy-uck!" Goofy cheered. "I think it's time to go back before night falls!"

"Can we have a look at the Dark Depths?" asked Sora.

"What for?" Donald really wanted some rest.

"I don't know, we might find something interesting?"

The boy didn't really leave any choice to his friends, and they soon were on their way. There wasn't any heartless, which was a good sign. However, there was a man with long silver hair, looking in the distance. The Keyblade Wielder was sure he knew him somehow, but he couldn't remember where from. Since he woke up in the Oblivion Castle, his memory still was hazy sometimes. It would come back.

"Uh, perhaps we should leave him alone and go?" suggested Goofy.

"He looks familiar… I'd like to talk to him!"

"Sora, you can't just bother people like that!" Donald scolded the boy.

"I'm just going to say hi, I won't be an hindrance. What could happen to me just because I greet someone who looks familiar to me?"

The brunette walked to the silver-haired man, with shining eyes, a big grin on his face and the best intentions in the world.

And this is how Sora remembered _who_ Sephiroth was. His name, and more importantly his fighting skills. No need to say that this was a total, brutal and stinging defeat, as the group had not expected a fight.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Sora didn't really feel stronger after such a beating, but he at least learnt something. When a stranger (ish) with long, gorgeous silver hair was looking in the distance with a dramatic face, never EVER talk to him. Would that apply to Riku too? Sora would have to think about it.


	18. Loss

**Hello on this beautiful monday ! Well, this prompt will maybe not cheer you up but I hope you will like it anyway ! It's all dedicated to the sweet Ejes who translate it and her amazing fic Secret Place ! Please, if you like Birth By Sleep, especially Vanitas and Aqua, go read it, I love her work so much, with all the feels... Hum, for now, I hope you will like my prompt and how I portray the character ! See you tomorrow !**

 **Oh, by the way, tomorrow, the theme will be family ! Any idea ?**

* * *

"Master? What happened?"

"Is he alright? Master Eraqus? Is he…"

"His state is stable for now. I think he will make it, but there could be some after-effects. We have to see how the night goes. I fear I cannot make any promise."

Aqua and Terra exchanged a desperate look, before looking back at their friend, Ventus, lying on the bed next to them. His face was distorted with pain, and his body was covered with wounds, some of them really serious. He had respected the rules, didn't leave the Land of Departure to follow his elders like he used to. Yet, despite his respect of the rules, it did not stop him from getting attacked and being unable to defend himself properly against an opponent that was too strong for him.

Luckily, Eraqus had been around when the incident happened. He quickly saved Ventus… But was he too late? Aqua squeezed the blonde's hand, praying he would live. So many suffering for such a tiny body… When he convulsed of pain, his back arching and his throat letting out a groan, Terra looked away, shocked. How such a tragedy could happen in such a peaceful world?

"Who did that?" He tried to stay as calm as he could when he asked, and Aqua turned to their Master as well, willing just as much to know the answer.

"It was a gigantic unversed. An iron imprisoner. Ventus isn't weak, but his opponent was so strong… I need to reinforce our security."

Oh these words, Eraqus left the room to set up protection spells around the Land of Departure. Meanwhile, the silence between Aqua and Terra was only interrupted by their friend's painful breathing. If the young woman was sad, her companion was boiling with rage, rage of being powerless.

"He came back, didn't he?" He finally said.

"He did." She conceded. "But it's not his fault, I promise you, he's…"

"He's what? Nice? Aqua, won't you look at the truth? Do you really think the thing that dit that to Ven was… _Nice_? How can you defend him?!"

"Listen, Terra, I'm aware Vanitas is the source of all the unversed, but I'm sure he isn't the one who gave the order to attack Ven! Vanitas changed, and… If you can't trust him, then at least trust me, Terra!"

"That's what I've been trying to do, but it seems that even that is impossible now…"

"Terra, no, please! You need to give him the benefit of the dou…"

"You've disappointed me, Aqua." He interrupted her, and he was thinking every word.

"There must be an explanation. Master Xehanort must have something to do with this!"

"I know that Master Xehanort has quite an influence on him… But that's not only that."

"I promise he isn't bad!"

"He comes from darkness itself! Isn't that enough of a reason?"

"Of course not! Can't you see that deep inside the darkness, there still can be some light?"

"Ventus is dying, and he is my friend. That's all I can see for now. If I ever see Vanitas, Aqua… I will kill him."

"Terra… Give him a chance. Please."

"I won't give him anything. As of now, I'm even starting to wonder if I'm going to give _you_ a chance."

He left the room, slamming the door. Aqua let the tears run freely on her cheeks, still squeezing Ven's hand in hers, letting her magic flow to him as much as she could. She wanted to believe that Vanitas had nothing to do with that, that their friendship still meant something. She couldn't focus on anything but Terra's rage.

"Did I just lose two of my friends?"

She disliked the answer, but lately, truth had been pretty harsh on her.


	19. Family

**Sorry, I forgot to post this one, I'm so sorry ! Posting three times a day is really a lot, I'm not really use to but I feel so sorry... So you wil have two today ! Thank you again Ejes, for this one and also the next ! Here, it's a story I had in my mind since five or six year, I don't think I will write it one day but here you have the brief plot ! Sorry again, we will say that I had some exams so that didn't help me yesterday !**

 **Next theme will be Snow... No John though !**

* * *

When someone with a strong heart is changed into a heartless, a nobody is created as well, with the memories of the somebody. The stronger ones are lucky enough to keep a human form, while the others turn into monsters, the weakest being the dusk. This information is known by whoever studies the heart.

What is less known is that even non-human nobodies have a conscience. It isn't always pretty complex, but it exists. Very few studies were about this matter, as for most people the white creatures were nothing but monsters.

A chimera was wandering through the woods, in a particularly cold afternoon. It was a nobody looking like a dragon, slender and human-looking, with wings. Some pinkish lines ran along some parts of its white flesh. From the outside, it looked like the creature was simply wandering around. Truth was, it was looking for something.

No matter how limited its conscience was, it still existed. The chimera remembered the time when it was still human. A man. The dragon was looking all around the woods, desperate to see what he came for. He found it in a clearing.

A tiny house stood between two massive oaks, cute and cosy. It brought so many memories back. In front of the door, in a small yard, a little girl was quietly playing. The chimera had no heart, but he felt warm nevertheless. He knew the child, all his soul knew who that was.

"My daughter!"

Without thinking, he rushed to her, forgetting about how he didn't look the same, that he couldn't talk. When the little girl noticed him, she did not run to him as he had expected, but started screaming instead. The chimera froze, not understanding what was happening.

"Go away, monster!" shouted the girl.

To illustrate her words, she started throwing stones at him, keeping on calling for some help and telling him to go away. He tried to make another step forward, but the projectiles stopped him. How could he explain that? How could he tell her who he was? The door opened, and another person stepped in. The child's mother. His wife. He could have sworn his heart missed a beat, before remembering it required to have one.

"You monster, off you go! You took my husband from me, you won't have my daughter!"

The woman hid the girl behind her and walked towards the nobody, sword in hand. She always had been so strong. The chimera slowly stepped back, understanding there was no point in staying. At least, they were safe, and happy. For now, that was….

"Be gone! Be gone!"

When his wife chased him with the sword, he promptly ran away into the woods. The chimera, hurt within its conscience, still sworn to himself he would protect them, he always would. They were his family, whether they recognized him of not. And although nobodies had no heart, it really looked like this one could feel.


	20. Snow

**Hello, I'm almost late, sorry, I thought I post it two hours ago... But well, I didn't do it so, here I am ! I'm pretty sad beacause it's nearly the end of this challenge... but Christmas is really close so yeah, time to be happy ! For this prompt, fort the last time, I show you the Liverpepper AU because I love them so much, the twins are cute and their dads are so cutes too !I hope you will enjoy reading it !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be Experience (or something like this, if my translation is bad haha). Can you guess ?**

* * *

"Hey, look, Cloud, it's snowing!"

"It is! It's been a while! Mmh…"

"What is it? Did you think of something?"

"Do you think the twins have ever seen snow before?"

"Not that I know, but… Do you want me to see if they are awake?"

"Sure. It would be a shame to miss such an opportunity."

Cloud and Leon went to Sora's and Roxas's room. The kids were just waking up from their nap. The babies were barely two years old, and were starting to develop their vocabulary. As usual, Cloud took care of Roxas while Leon took Sora in his arms. They needed to dress them with warm outfits, it really was getting colder outside, the snow being a good demonstration of it. Once ready and fully dressed up as well, the two fathers took their kids to the garden.

The snow was slowly falling into tiny snowflakes that were starting to settle on the ground. In their dads' arms, the twins opened up big their eyes. Leon and Cloud were right, they never saw snow in their short lives. If Roxas was a bit scared at first, Sora quickly held out a hand to catch that white thing falling from the sky.

"Cold!" He babbled as he managed to catch a snowflake that melted in his hand. Quickly, Roxas tried to copy his brother and started laughing. Sora caught a bigger snowflake and put it in his mouth. He shivered as he swallowed it and started sniffling, as he usually would before crying. Luckily, Leon hugged him tight, whispering comforting words and the sadness was gone as quickly as it came. Cloud let Roxas try to step on the snow. The little boy was enjoying the cracking sound of the snow under his shoes. His brother promptly joined him, and they were soon laughing, light and merry sounds.

The wind grew stronger and the temperature fell, while the snow was getting denser. The family decided to go back to warmth and settled in the couch, with a fire dancing in the fireplace and a mug of hot chocolate for each of the twins. Tired from having played so much outside, Sora and Roxas were quickly asleep between their two dads, head against head. Cloud and Leon looked at them for a while, amused and moved. Then, their eyes met.

"It was a nice day, for their first snow."

"It was, Leon. It hasn't snowed here for so long…"

"It was snowing on our first date."

"You remember that? I see we have a romantic here" Cloud joked.

"Quiet, you spiky idiot!" Leon mumbled, without any anger though. "Hey, tell me. Do you… Do you still have the "Buster Sword"?"

"Well, we can check that." answered the other with a daunting look.

Leon took Cloud's hand casually, staring at him. His lover sighed and squeezed his hand. They drew their faces closer until they connected with passion. It really was a nice day.


	21. Experience

**Hello evevrybody ! Here we are for the number 21 and I want you to make a big applause to Ejes who translate it. I mean : this girl is amazing, she has a lot of work for her studies and still, she manages to find time everyday to translate my prompts ! Thank you bro, really, I mean it ! So, today, for Experience... It's just a troll, really. I wanted to write about the Organisation and about this song so badly and... Since I'm looking for an internship right now, the inspiration for this came easily ! And that song is still stuck in my head ! Have a good night !**

 **Tomorrow, the theme will be tenderness... Any fluffy idea ?**

* * *

"Xigbar, Saïx, would you mind telling me what you are doing?" Asked Xemnas as he walked by the room where the two men were sitting behind a table. "All the other ones are in the room next door, and are coming one by one…"

"His idea." Directly pointed Saïx.

"Thanks for your solidarity." Sighed the one-eyed-man.

"So what are you doing exactly?"

"Well, we're doing job interviews!"

"Job… Interviews?" Asked the number one, raising an eyebrow.

"When on stealth missions, we sometimes happen to bump into civilians." Explained very seriously the number two. "However, several of us are terrible at role playing, like Roxas. It's just a training session!"

"And is it… working?"

"Until now, it is." Saïx was deadly serious. "We pointed out some things to improve for some of them, while some others proved us they were fit for these tasks."

"And why are you to the examiners?"

"In this kind of interview, there should always be the good guy and the bad guy." Xigbar smirked.

"I see." Xemnas sighed. "I shall leave you to that, then. How long will it take? There is still some work to do for the Organization."

"That's what I keep telling him…" sighed Saïx.

"Demyx's the only one left, and then we're good!" promised the other.

"Very well. Be quick, we have more important things to do."

Xemnas left them, sighing again. He would have to make sure his fellow members always had something to do, their idleness gave them weird ideas. Job interviews… If only Xehanort saw that… While he went back to the top of the Castle, Xigbar and Saïx were waiting for Demyx to come in. The youngster came in with his usual grin, and the number seven was already irked by his presence.

"Hello, please sit down." The number two smiled with a forced benevolence, while the number seven was staring at the candidate without hiding his murderous intents.

"Hello?" Demyx was surprised. "But we've seen each other just…"

"Role Playing, Demyx." Sighed Xigbar.

"Oh, yeah, right. Mmh, hello… pffft, no, no one would believe that."

"Demyx, take this seriously. Now." Saïx's voice was as cold as ice.

"Yes!" answered right away the number nine, terrified.

"Well." Xigbar started again. "We don't have too much time to give you, but you are candidating to a job in our society, is that right?"

"I… I am! I know I am the candidate you are looking for!"

"It will require hard work," pointed Saïx as a reference to the nobody's laziness. "Can you endure it?"

"Of course…" He stuttered, way too terrified by the number seven.

"When it comes to our society," Xigbar went on, "would you have any… past experiences, that could be useful?"

"Well, I… Yes, I can do this!" Demyx proudly cheered.

In a graceful move of arm, he summoned his sitar. Xigbar realized he never heard him play anything but a few notes, and Saïx was in the same case. Would they discover the number nine's hidden talent?

"I'm going to play _I like my sitar_ , a song I wrote myself… Okay, here we go!"

From that day on, Xigbar and Saïx never tried to do job interviews again. They spent the following days looking like zombies, muttering things you couldn't understand unless you'd come very close to them.

"I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go, who oh oh oh ~"


	22. Tenderness

**Holidays, sweet Christmas Holidays, here I come ! Hello everyone, I hope you are all doing well in this Friday ! Let's go for tenderness, a theme full of fluff and cuteness because I really wanted to write this kind of things about this trio ! I love them so much and 358/2 Days broke my heart, litteraly ! ... Does that mean I'm a nobody now ? Sorry, I need to send my CV to Xemnas ! Hope you will like this one !**

 **Tomorow, the theme will be Gathering, if my english is still correct ! Any idea ?**

* * *

"You are too soft with them, Axel. They will never learn.

"Me, soft? What are you saying, Saïx? That I have a heart! Don't make me laugh!"

"Axel, you know exactly what I mean. You always break the back of their work, you always protect them. We need warriors, not good for nothing who need to be babysat!"

"Cool down, buddy, they're not like that. Xion and Roxas are strong!"

"Don't call me that. Anyway, you three have a mission. There's the description, they should be waiting for you in the hall!"

"On my way, party-pooper!" Sighed the red-head as he ran away.

His ex-best friend had his way to ruin his mood. Yet, he only had to see his two buddies, Roxas and Xion, to bring the smile back on his face. The Organization rookies always cheered him up, even when they didn't do anything, and that felt good.

"There you are, Axel. We've been waiting, you know?" Roxas pretended to scold him.

"My bad, but we couldn't be leaving without knowing the mission, and here it is!"

"You're right!" Xion smiled. "What should we do?"

"Oh, getting rid of a heartless… An anonymous orangutan, was it?"

"No, Axel, it's written Tricky Monkey." Mocked the girl. "Got it memorized?"

"Same difference! Aren't you getting a bit cocky, though? Okay, let's go!"

"The mission will be nicer with the three of us!" nodded Roxas.

The mission was indeed easier with the three of them. They were in Twilight Town, where the job was set up in. The creature wasn't too hard to find and to destroy, the team worked well together. They took benefit of their time to train and perfect their techniques. The redhead was proud of his protégés, in the way of a brother. He wasn't supposed to feel anything, but he enjoyed that. Could a nobody feel this pride?

As the sun started to set, they bought ice-creams and went to their favourite place, the top of the clock tower. It was their rendez-vous point after every mission, a moment just for them, without the Organization butting in.

"You are too soft with them, Axel. They will never learn."

Saïx's words came back to his mind, and he wondered if that was true. As he looked at Roxas and Xion laughing, he knew he wasn't the wrong one. What harm was he doing? Even without feelings, wasn't avoiding suffering the best thing to do? The number seven wasn't that much of a big part of his life anymore, and Axel had found his two best friends. A Nobody being tender was hard to come by, and in theory was impossible, and yet….


	23. Gathering

**Hello everybody ! Only one left and the calendar is over. I'm happy I have been able to show it to you, thanks to Ejes and her amazing works ! Yes bro, I thank you everyday of December and I'm not tired ! Never ! Well, today, I wanted to talk about two characters with such a tragic destiny. I know Ejes specially like one of this two so... ~ Hope you will enjoy this prompt too, even thought he's not very happy in the end !**

 **Tomorrow, for the last day, you will have the theme Phoenix ! Does it ring a bell ?**

* * *

"The time has come." His voice was cold, authoritative, resigned even.

"Isn't there another way?" Asked the other, scared.

"None. This is how it was meant to end. We were one, and we will be one again."

"But we were fine being apart… We both have our own life."

"Our own life? That's what you call a life?"

"Well… I had these people… They were my family."

"It's always about your friends, isn't it?"

"At least I have some! Wait… No, I shouldn't have said that, I'm…"

"Sorry? Why apologize when it's truth? You're just lucky."

"You wished you had some yourself, am I wrong?"

"Stop being so cheesy! I enjoyed my cold ground very much."

"I… I've never thought about all you've been through. I've been raised in the light…"

"I was nothing but a monster. I'm nothing but a monster. Your friends probably told you."

"My master did. He said that… You were darkness itself…"

"He wasn't wrong. At least a clever thing he said before kicking the bucket."

"Don't you dare talking about my master that way!"

"When he tried to kill you? Oh, darling, please."

"I've never put myself in your place, but… I feel like I understand so much now. You were forced to become what you are."

"Who cares, only the result matters, right?"

"No. You've suffered all your life, and… That's partly because of us."

"Oh, shut up with your whining. So what? You think that's going to change anything? There's no going back anyway."

"Tell me… Do you really want us to… To become one being again?"

"Can't help it, regardless of what I want."

"Answer me, please. Don't you wish you could stay… yourself?"

"... Yeah. I… That's not that easy, and I might be a freak, but in the end, I… I don't hate what I am. Not really."

"You also became your own person. We aren't just halves anymore."

"Quit repeating that! We can't change that!"

"Of course we can, there must be a way to reverse the process!"

"There is not! Don't you get it? You, me… We'll become who we used to be, but that means we'll both disappear."

"I… I don't want to… I want to see them again."

"I don't want that either… Heh, at least I got lucky in the end."

"Lucky? What do you mean?"

"I learnt what it meant to appreciate someone… somehow."

"Does that mean you appreciate me?"

"Pff, don't take your dreams for reality… And quit grinning!"

"Who would have thought someone like you would be able to show tenderness?"

"In your dreams! Well… It's time."

"I'm scared… But there is no going back, is there?"

"No. Let's go, moron, we'll see what happens then."

Ventus nodded and took the hand Vanitas was holding. A soft light appeared, as they started to fade away. It was the time for their gathering, the creation of the X-Blade so long awaited by Xehanort… But what was the price to pay?


	24. Phoenix

***cries in fanfic* And here it is... The last prompt of this calendar ! Thank you for your support, specially you Ejes ! You are a perfect bro and the most awesome friend, this challenge helped me a lot this month to stay cheerful ! I cannot thank you enough and, really, I mean it ! So be sure to check Ejes calendar too, I hope you already did because her prompts are amazing !**

 **For this prompt, I wrote about one of my favorite brotp of Kingdom hearts ! I mean, their story is so painful, they deserve a little peace of joy at least ! So I wrote something cheerful to end this challenge with a smile on my face... and maybe yours too ? Thank you for following me that far and now... maybe a new challenge will happen in December. By maybe, I mean I'm currently working on it haha, so... Stay tuned !**

 **I wish you a very Happy Christmas, if you celebrate it ! In any case, spend a day full of joy with all your family, your friends or anyone you want ! And see you later, for another challenge if you want to !**

* * *

"Back then, I had a best friend. He was the most wonderful person in the world."

What about now? wondered Lea. There wasn't much left of that friendship. While wandering in the streets of Radiant Garden, the redhead was staring at the sky. Snowflakes were peacefully falling from the greyish skies. The cold was slowly setting, an omen for the terrible season coming up. This weather made him nostalgic.

Everything should have been fine in his life, now. Really fine. Xehanort, that evil character who made him and his friends suffer so much, was no more. He got his heart back. The people he loved were safe. Yes, everything was fine, and life had went back to normal.

Except there was a missing person in this perfect picture.

Lea would have thought he'd forget about him after all this time, after all that happened in the Organization, but never, ever did he manage to take Isa out of his memory. Roxas and Xion were both incredible friends, but Isa… That was different. Sure, he had very little affection for Saïx, that Nobody cold as ice, but it didn't change what he had felt for his former best friend.

"Where are you now? Lost in the darkness?"

His steps took him to a street full of many shops that oozed nicely the end of the year. Handcrafted objects were piled up on the stalls, every single one prettier than the one before. The redhead enjoyed the details on every painting, every sculpture, every seam. On his pocket, a few munnies jingled, reminding him he could allow himself a little treat. Not that he would ask for permission anyway.

"Come on, Lea, you deserve that!"

He just got himself a nice flat, he had to get some decoration for it. There was a lot of choices, but he was naturally attracted by a small sculpture in the shape of a phoenix. The bird was made out of wood, painted bright red, fiery orange and radiant yellow. It reminded him of the stories told by the fireplace when he was a kid, then the legends he would talk about with Isa.

"You would have loved that too, Isa." He thought as he reached for the object.

Someone else tried to grab the phoenix at the same time, and their hands met. Lea frowned and turned his head to see who was that person who wanted that sculpture.

His heart missed a beat.

Probably several ones.

Isa.

That was Isa.

"I-I-Isa?" He muttered, out of breath.

"Axel?" The blue haired man was surprised. "You are alive?"

"Axel? Oh, come on! The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Lea… It's been so long… So you got your heart back too?"

"I did… But… Isa…"

"What is it? I'm so happy I found you!"

"That's all you've got to say? I've been sick worried about you for so long, and you just show up like that, without a word… Xehanort was possessing you, and I thought… I thought you would never come back."

"I'm sorry, Lea, I didn't think either I would come back, after all I did… All I did to you… I would understand if… If you don't want us to be friends anymore."

"Come again? I hope you are joking? We're friends forever, Isa, got it…"

"Yeah, got it memorized. Ma'am, I'm buying that wooden phoenix please!"

"Very well, that will be thirty munnies!" cheered the shop lady, a smiling old woman.

"Hey, I wanted to buy that!" pouted the redhead, still shocked of what was happening.

"You know, Lea, that phoenix reminds me of you. No matter how hurt you were, how much your feelings have been smashed, you've always been there for your friends, getting back on your feet, on fire. You are as brave, as faithful, as grand as this phoenix, so… Here. My present for you."

"Well, that's… embarrassing…"

"Oh, if you don't want it, I can still keep it. I like it a lot, you know."

"Nope, no, I'm taking this. Thank you, Isa."

"You're welcome. I think we've got a lot to catch up. I've been… I've been so cold, when I was Saïx, and I didn't understand all that I was doing."

"Yeah, there are some things you will have to tell me, but… You're here, Isa."

"What? Yes, I am here, so what?"

"Well, that's all that matters. That you are here."

Lea guessed this feeling of warmth and happiness filling his heart was what people called the magic of Christmas.


End file.
